Cosas de muchachos
by Fubuki-kazesenko
Summary: Un dia de clases aburido, Heat se da cuenta que el hecho de que alguien te moleste tanto... no es tan malo despues de todo NepperxHeat


**Daya**: aquí vengo con un one-shot de una pareja que a mí me encanta pero pocos la notan u.u pero que va por hice este fic :D

**Kumaro**: no debería estar escribiendo tu otro fic ¬¬

**Daya**: lose u.u pero no me ha llegado la inspiración, además este se me vino a la mente en un segundo y tenía que escribir la idea antes de que se me olvidara n.n

**Kumaro**: entonces eres plagiadora, lo copiaste de tu libro de literatura

**Daya**: no es cierto o.ó en mi libro de literatura venia un fragmento de una obra de teatro que se llama igual que este fic de Willebaldo López, la verdad se me hizo algo seco el parlamento y lo trate de adaptar a un fic, empieza más o menos igual pero terminara muy diferente. Pero no digo que la obra sea mala, no la eh leído completa solo un pequeño fragmento, así que no se u.u

**Kumaro**: déjate de tus explicaciones y al fic

**Daya**: claro, pero antes, Nepper se llama en realidad Netsuha Natsuhiko y Heat, Atsuishi Shigeto, y...

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de… Level 5? ¬¬**

**Kumaro**: ahora al fic…

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de muchachos<strong>

Un estudiante de cabellos claros, ojos entre azul y un ligero toque de verde con una marca en su mejilla derecha, se encontraba, a la vista de cualquiera, sentado en su lugar estudiando matemáticas en un libro de dicha materia. El instituto Elien, para él, era una escuela aburrida, y estudiar durante el descanso era lo último que se le podría pasar por la mente.

-Hey Heat, con que estudiando revistas, eh?- pero ahí tenia que estar, el ser mas fastidioso que lo molestaba todos los días, un peli café de ojos azules los cuales los tenia escondidos bajo las sombras.

-Que te importa Nepper- contestó de mala gana

-Uy, que delicado esta mi rubiecito-

-No estés jodiendo-

-Bien~ pero, oye, no tendrás otra revista por ahí-

-¡No! ¡Solo traigo esta!-

Tal vez si era cierto lo de las revistas pero eso no le daba derecho al de bandana de estarlo enfadando a cada rato. Además de que esa no era la única manera en la que lo hacía, todos los días de su maldita vida escolar el peli café se las arreglaba para molestar de cualquier forma al albino y eso ya le había cansado desde hace rato, pero igual lo aguantaba porque reñir con él era… digamos que no era una idea muy tentadora… por varias razones. Aunque hubiera cosas que de verdad no se esperó como que el mayor ojiazul le llegara a cambiar el nombre, pues un dia de la nada lo empezó a llamar "Heat" por el simple hecho de que, según el otro, le quedaba mejor y el mismo Atsuishi no llamaba por su nombre al otro porque todos le decían "Nepper" y una vez que escuchaba su nombre real, a Shigeto se le hacía algo problemático decirlo ya que lo sentía como un nombre largo y difícil de recordar.

El peli crema siguió hojeando su revista mientras que el otro ya no habló y solo se dedicó a mirarlo, quedándose allí para do a un lado de él, esto desespero un poco al de la marca en su mejilla, pues no podía sentirse en paz cuanto Nepper estaba cerca, incluso hasta se sentía observado y eso le incomodaba.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer Nepper, como molestar a alguien más o hacer tarea para que no castiguen- soltó el peli crema

-Lo dices por lo de ayer en biología, ese maldito profesor ¿Cómo quiere que hagamos tanta tarea de un dia para otro?-

-Como si hubieras hecho algo en tu casa y aparte llegaste tarde y si no hubiera sido por eso no te hubieran descubierto pidiéndole la tarea a Burn-

-Oh~ me tienes bien vigiladito- el otro solo desvió la mirada –además ni que él hubiera hecho sus deberes, de seguro alguien más se los paso- en un acto inesperado el peli café abrazo por detrás al otro, pasando sus manos al redor del cuello de Heat, como lo hacia otras veces – ¿no habrás sido tu?-

-¿y porque debería ser yo?- replicó sonrojado

-Porque por ahí nadan diciendo que él quiere contigo-

-¿Qué?-

-Según dicen los demás, a él le gusta alguien de cabello claro, ojos fríos y actitud indiferente- Atsuishi se quedo pensando un rato, pero rápido se dio cuenta de quien se podría tratar.

En esa misma escuela el tenia un primo que, vamos, casi todo el mundo que los conocía a ambos decían que eran iguales tanto en aspecto como en actitud. Suzuno iba en otro salón distinto, y pensó que aquella persona de la que los demás hablaban era él, después de todo siempre estaba con ese tal Haruya, era obvio. Se veía a legua que a Gazel no le era indiferente Burn y viceversa.

-No seas idiota Nepper, debe tratarse de alguien más-

-Seh~ pero eso no me importa porque tú eres mi rubio- diciendo esto en tono más posesivo que amable

-Si tu- sarcasmo

-Claro- estrechándolo más

-Mira, ya no enfades o si no te va a ir mal-

-Uy si, muy bravo ahora eh?- Netsuha puso una mirada retadora, pero al menor le dio más vergüenza que intimidación pues se sonrojó a un mas cuando se percató de la distancia en la que se encontraban sus rostros. Muy cerca.

-Quítate ya-

-Si, claro- respondió sarcásticamente el peli café –dime que no te gusta que este así contigo-

-N-No me gusta-

-Seria mas creíble sin ese sonrojo en el rostro, ¿no crees?- al escuchar esto, el de ojos verde-azules se encendió mas. Lo que no le gustaba a Heat, era que lo molestara con eso, ya que para él esa cercanía… se sentía bien, pero jamás lo diría –te ves lindo así-

-…- sí, claro, como si hubiera podido articular palabra con lo último que le dijo el otro… aunque al final si lo logró –deja de decir eso, por favor- no le gustaba que el ojiazul dijera ese tipo de cosas, si no creía que de verdad fueran ciertas. Además, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Somos amigos y es cierto, no?-

-Si como no- la verdad no lo consideraba un amigo ni que creyera ese tipo de cosas en él, por lo que hacia dia con dia, enfadarlo a más no poder.

-Bien, pero no me enfadaría si quisieras ser más que mi amigo- le susurró

-¿Qué…?-

-¡Ustedes dos, sepárense!- gritó el tan querido profesor de biología entrando al salón

El peli crema casi brinca de su asiento por tal grito, pero no fue así ya que Nepper todavía lo tenía abrazado, este simplemente cerró los ojos como reflejo después se separó del otro, le sonrió para luego irse a sentar a su pupitre que estaba unos asientos más alejado de ahí.

Después de eso Natsuhiko no le habló a Heat en lo que quedo de clases. Pero a la ultima hora le mandó una nota diciéndole "_Heat, te espero en la azotea de la escuela al final de clases. Nepper_" El peli crema se sorprendió al leerla pues el peli café nunca le había pedido nada así, o más bien nunca le había pedido nada. Volteo a ver donde se sentaba Netsuha pero este ya estaba en la entrada del salón, al parecer le había pedido permiso al profesor para salir aunque antes de hacerlo volteo a verlo y le guiñó el ojo. Atsuishi se sonrojó y giró su rostro hacia otro lado. No le quiso dar mucha importancia y trató de seguir poniendo atención a la clase. Al final del modulo todavía estaba indeciso en ir a donde le indicó el peli café o no, después de todo ¿Por qué habría de ir? Lo buscó de nuevo con la mirada pero se dio cuenta que no había regresado al salón. Quizá podría ir a averiguar qué era lo que se traía Nepper entre manos. Seamos sinceros, el también sentía curiosidad.

Acomodo sus cosas dejando su mochila encima de su pupitre, volvería por ella en cuanto terminara de hablar con Natsuhiko. Salió del salón para luego dirigirse a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la azotea y, no sabía muy bien porque, pero se sentía algo extraño. Todos los días en los que el ojiazul mayor lo molestaba, digamos que no lo "molestaba" en sí, pues si algún dia Nepper le dejara de hablar… quien sabe, se sentiría un vacio. No se dio cuenta desde cuando, pero Netsuha ya formaba parte de su vida diaria. Llegó a la puerta que abría el techo de la escuela y al pasar por ella no vio a nadie, dio unos pasos más pasando su mirada de nuevo por el lugar y todavía no veía a ninguna persona. Meditó un poco y llegó a pensar que aquella nota pudo haber sido una de las tantas formas para molestarlo, y se enojó con ello.

-Si fue una estúpida broma prometo que lo voy a…-

-¿Qué me harías?- abrazó al rubio por detrás

-Ah! Nepper no hagas eso-

-¿Qué? ¿Te asuste?-

-Hmp- volteo su rostro –no me mandaste esa nota por algo, para que me querías- se deshizo del abrazo

-Solo quiero una cosa- empezó el mayor encarándolo y levantando el dedo índice para recalcar la frase

-Bien ¿y qué es?-

-Ah… la verdad es que no me da gana decírtelo…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Te lo voy a mostrar- Heat no entendió y lo que hizo después Nepper, lo descolocó por completo

El peli café había agarrado el rostro del otro para acercarlo al suyo y juntar ambos labios. El de pelo claro no le daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando pero… aun así no iba a dejar de disfrutar el momento. Atsuishi pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor profundizando así el beso, y, al darse cuenta de eso, Nepper solo pudo sonreír pícaramente, no penaba que su rubiecito fuera a si de "casto". Luego de unos segundos se separaron, no aguantaron demasiado tiempo sin oxigeno.

-Nepper…-

-Heat, pensé que eras como un ángel, mi diablillo-

-Todavía no me conoces por completo- contestó el de la mejilla marcada

-¿Y quisieras ser mi novio para conocerte mejor?- Shigeto no contestó con palabras, solo se acercó al ojiazul y lo besó de nuevo, lo cual el peli café tomó como un sí, correspondiéndole a la vez al rubio, su rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Daya<strong>: wajo! Aquí termina porque, yo me voy TT^TT saldré de la ciudad y tal vez no tenga internet D:

**Kumaro**: irresponsable, Aryaz tiene razón, el otro fic ni sus luces

**Daya**: Aryaz tiene varicela :D pero es cierto u.u me esforzare por actualizar rápido o.ó

**Kumaro**: ahora por favor comenten y dejen sus reviews

**Daya**: Si! Dejen reviews donde sea, cuando sea y como sea (¿?) pero dejen, onegai~

**Kumaro**: así que nos vamos u.u

**Daya**: nos llevan!

**Kumaro**: cierto ¬¬


End file.
